Hair is damaged by hair color treatment, perming treatment, heating by a hair drier, exposure to sunlight and weathering such as daily hair-washing action. As a result, good touch and beautiful appearance originally possessed by healthy hair are damaged. As a method to resolve this problem, known is a method of applying a hair cosmetic whereby to render a conditioning ingredient to remain on the hair surface or the hair surface layer (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
However, with conventional conditioning ingredients, persistence of the effects was not sufficient, and there were proposed some techniques for keeping the effect of ingredients remaining on hair despite a certain degree of repetitive hair-washings. For example, known are a hair treatment agent using a specific polymer (for example, see Patent Documents 4 and 5), a composition for hair treatment containing a copolymer obtained from solution polymerization of an ingredient of ethylene unsaturated monomer (for example, see Patent Document 6), and a hair holding formulation using a combination of specific polymers (for example, see Patent Document 7).
In addition, particularly an oxidation type, two-agent type bleaching or hair dye composition among a bleaching or hair dye composition, causes hair damage, and produces hair entanglement or bad touch at the time of water washing or shampoo washing. Further, this hair entanglement becomes a cause for gloss loss of hair after finish and bad manageability. In addition, hair after hair dyeing is further under damage by heat from, for example, a drier, a hair iron, or physical stimulation from routine hair care action such as brushing. For this reason, there are problems that the touch becomes further worse from hair entanglement at the time of water washing or shampoo washing, and gloss or manageability of hair after finish further decrease.
Accordingly, in order to improve effects such as touch at the time of wetting or after drying, persistence thereof, and color sustention, proposed is a technique of rendering a specific cationic polymer to coexist together with amino-modified silicone and high molecular weight silicone to improve the adsorbed amount of silicones (Patent Document 8).
Meanwhile, proposed is a bleaching or hair dye composition containing an amphoteric or cationic polymer and an anionic polymer in combination, which improves gloss and flexibility of hair, and allows further natural dyed color and sufficient fastness properties (Patent Document 9).
In addition, proposed is a conditioning composition containing a cationic surfactant and an anionic or amphoteric polymer, and further a cationic polymer as an optional ingredient (Patent Document 10). In this Document, examples of the preferred anionic polymer include carboxymethyl celluloses having a viscosity of about 5,000 to about 10,000 mPa·s and a substitution degree of about 0.5 to about 0.8 in 1% aqueous solution (paragraph [0051]), and examples of the preferred a cationic polymer include a dimethyldiallyl ammonium chloride homopolymer, and a copolymer of acrylamide and dimethyldiallyl ammonium chloride (paragraph [0079]).
Patent Document 1 JP 2004-323423 A
Patent Document 2 JP 2008-543949 W
Patent Document 3 JP 2006-282674 A
Patent Document 4 JP 2005-36014 A
Patent Document 5 JP H10-95714 A
Patent Document 6 JP 2012-136464 A
Patent Document 7 JP 2009-504661 W
Patent Document 8 JP 2008-290953 A
Patent Document 9 JP 2002-193772 A
Patent Document 10 JP 2008-546806 W